


Pocky Game

by SassyStrider



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu finds out about a Lilin game called “The pocky game” and decides to play it with Shinji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of Qworu, manga Kaworu, and fandom Kaworu at the same time and the result was this story’s Kaworu. Happy pocky day! (This is dedicated to hajimeme-hinata on tumblr (happy b-day!))

"Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun!" Shinji looked up from his music player at the sound of Kaworu's voice and took out the earbuds he was wearing so he could hear Kaworu speak.

"What's up Kaworu?" He looked up at Kaworu who was smiling gleefully send holding... A box of pocky. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and pointed toward the pocky box. "Oh, were you going to ask me if I wanted pocky?"

"Sort of... The thing is, I found out about a holiday you Lilin celebrate called 'Pocky Day', and on such a day, Lilin, usually couples, will play something called 'the pocky game'. Strange, right?" He plopped down beside Shinji on the bed and ignored the look of surprised slight horror on Shinji's face, opening up the pocky box as he continued explaining. "So Lilin take a pocky stick and-"

"K-Kaworu-kun, I know what the pocky game is-" Shinji interrupted Kaworu's explanation and placed a hand on Kaworu's a blush starting to spread across his face.

"Oh? Then, Shinji-kun, will you play with me?" His face was completely innocent and devoid of any I'll intention, but Shinji was wary of playing the game. Sure Kaworu and him were dating, but they'd only ever kissed once, and it was on the cheek. Kissing Kaworu... Shinji averted his eyes and cleared his throat before yelping when he noticed Kaworu had scooted closer to him on the bed. Kaworu's face was slightly pink... Did he want to use this as an excuse to kiss Shinji? Did it matter? Shinji's mind blanked for a second.

"You're really cute when you talk about human stuff you find." His eyes widened and he clamped a hand offer his mouth as he realized that he had just spoke his thoughts aloud. Kaworu just smiled at Shinji, leaning closer to him.

"Am I? Well Lilin culture is just all so new to me. So hey, Shinji..." He adjusted himself so he was close to Shinji's ear. "Would you mind showing me the pocky game?" Shinji squeaked since Kaworu was so close to his face and grew redder. Did Kaworu really not know what usually happens during the pocky game? "...Shinji, if you don't want to, it's okay. I can just go ask Rei to play with me, though she isn't any fun. I like spending time with you much better." The thought of him kissing Rei made him a bit jealous, though he didn't want to admit it, and he sat up straight and looked over at Kaworu, resigning to his fate.

"...Fine. Get out a pocky stick." Kaworu grinned happily and thanked Shinji, pulling out a chocolate pocky stick from the box and giving it to Shinji. He sighed and placed it in between his lips, the smell of chocolate near his nose. Kaworu scooted closer and bit on the end of the pocky stick at the same time that Shinji bit his end. Shinji slowly bit while Kaworu went at a slightly faster pace and after a second or two, their lips soft, Kaworu's soft against his own well-bitten ones. He let out a small squeak as their lips met, and Kaworu's eyes widened, not expecting the kiss. Shinji wondered what he'd read about this game. Did Kaworu think Shinji was gonna pull away before their lips met?

Both of them didn't pull away. Shinji for reasons unknown other than he liked the feeling of Kaworu's lips, and Kaworu enjoying his first kiss with Shinji. Both of their faces were flushed and Kaworu licked Shinji's lower lip, silently asking him if he could take the kiss just a teeny bit further, but wanting Shinji's consent in doing so. Shinji parted his lips after a millisecond of hesitation and he shuddered as Kaworu's tongue entered and licked inside his mouth. He could taste the chocolate pocky cream on Kaworu's tongue and lost himself in the taste a bit, sucking on Kaworu's tongue and whimpering. Kaworu put his hands on Shinji's thigh and Shinji relaxed a bit before registering just what was happening. He quickly pulled away and covered his mouth with his hand, looking at Kaworu with shocked, wide eyes and a deep, red blush. Kaworu was flustered as well though he was in a daze, staring at Shinji with his eyes a bit glazed and a relaxed smile. He shook his head before grinning widely at Shinji.

"Oh my god, Kaworu-k"

"Shinji-kun, that was our first ever kiss!" He clapped his hands together, leaning against a pillow beside him. "Though I wasn't expecting the kiss to happen, and I certainly wasn't expecting it to be that good..." He touched his lips, smiling warmly and then looking back over at Shinji. "Wanna do it again?"

"Kaworu-kun..." He remembered how good it felt to feel Kaworu's lips and took another pocky stick from the box. "Alright then. But, watch where your hands are going." He sent a pointed look toward Kaworu and he winked at Shinji crawling a hand up his thigh and making Shinji help in surprise.

"It might be a bit hard, but anything for you, my Shinji-kun." Shinji flushed again, just when he thought his blush was over, and shoved one end of the pocky stick in Kaworu's mouth to shut him up. 


End file.
